Seventh Division (Fanon Canon)
|textColour = #FFFFFF |name = Seventh Division |image = |leader(s) = Hein Ueda (captain) Yoko Hisakawa'' (lieutenant)'' |headquarters = 7th Division Headquarters |affiliation = Gotei 13 |purpose = Unknown}} The Seventh Division (七番隊, Nanabantai) is a branch of the Gotei 13, and is currently led by Hein Ueda, whose lieutenant is Yoko Hisakawa. Organization The Seventh Division is organized according to the standard ranking system of the Gotei 13, with one captain, one lieutenant, one third seat, and multiple ranked officers. The division insignia is the Iris flower, which signifies courage, and the division color is dark tan. Aside from this, the organization of the division is rather loose, with most of the menial tasks being assigned by the seated officers who formerly served under Captain . As the current captain typically detests authority and habitual rigidity, the division is only mobilized when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, martial expeditions are irregular and largely unstructured, with the majority of the militant energy being focused inwardly on “training,” which often includes elaborate inner-division fights. The captain himself is frequently engaged in such skirmishes, which tends to damage his reputation amongst the other captains while serving to build an unintentional camaraderie within the division itself. Purpose No special duties have been assigned to the Seventh Division. This division is made up of a majority of rough, coarse individuals who enjoy drinking, gambling, and carousing. These men may have otherwise been stigmatized or severely penalized in other divisions, but in the Seventh they are readily accepted by most. Headquarters The Seventh Division's headquarters is located in the east half of the , just south of . The main offices and captain’s quarters are located within a square compound area, while the main barracks (consisting of several buildings) for the enlisted Shinigami are just outside to the west. The main entrance to the headquarters is located here, and most of the buildings are concentrated behind a densely packed walled area. However, the division grounds are extensive, and extend behind the main office compound all the way to the edge of the Seireitei’s main river that flows to . There is a large field here, as well as a bamboo forest that is often used for division training sessions. To the south of the main compound, there are a few smaller buildings that include the officer’s quarters, an indoor training center, the mess hall, and the kitchens. As the division is short on seated officers at the moment, each is allowed a spacious amount of rooms for their quarters. There are also four large storage buildings located on the easternmost end of the building complex. The captain’s office is, similar to the Sixth Division's, located within the same building as the living quarters. There is a small building behind the house, formerly the residence of Sajin Komomura’s dog "Gorou," but it has since been converted into a personal training room complete with , , and other martial arts equipment. However, aside from this Hein has not personalized the captain’s quarters in anyway, and in fact stripped the office of all books, moving them instead to the division’s library. He does not keep any paper records as he delegated all bookkeeping to the Seventh Division’s lieutenant, and has few if any decorations or personal effects in the house. As a result the habitation is largely a bare and empty shell. Members Recruitment The Seventh Division's previous captain intensely believed in living by a strong moral code, a sentiment which he passed on to his subordinates. Although the division still possesses an atmosphere of "passionate energy and pride in honor" amongst the few members who survived the Wandenreich Invasion, the current captain cares little for the recruits, allowing whoever wishes to join. As a result the ranks have been filled with men of questionable morals and skill, and the division has slowly started to become known as "the riff-raff outfit." As Hein demands little from those below him and never relies on them, there is a spirit of apathy and disloyalty amongst the men. What is most remarkable is the fact that this drastic shift in the division’s ethos was situation was promulgated in just over a month, as Hein has only recently joined the Gotei 13. Recruitment Fair Brochure Hein Ueda 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? :Indecent or exceptional. Don’t matter leastways as long as they ain’t terrible dull or such-and-such. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? :Real exceptional. 3. What do you require of new recruits? :They’d best be terrible rough if they’re hopin’ to survive, wouldn’t ya say otchan? 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. :If ya ain’t strong, I’ll clobber ya. Yoko Hisakawa 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? :Um.. Those that have a strong will and endless patience. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? :It's pretty chaotic and rowdy here, but everyone gets along... sometimes.. 3. What do you require of new recruits? :To be able to move with the flow and have lightning reflexes. You really will need those. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. :Don't be scared of joining just because of our reputation. It's a really fun division... once you get used to it, that is. Frank talk!! with the 6th Division's Lieutenant, Takashi Sakuma :...Bad company indeed corrupts good morals. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the aptitude test, unless you value violence and have low scruples, it is not advised that you join this division. Trivia *Ever since Captain Ueda was involved in an altercation regarding an escaped chicken from the division’s kitchens, he has banned all poultry from the premises. While it puts more of a strain on the division’s budget, members are instead offered red meat, fish and pork. Notes *Any user wishing to add their character to this division must first contact the owner of the current captain, in this case User:ShonenChicoBoy.